


우산이 되주고 (I'll be an Umbrella)

by elstar1, PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: The Swonduck in our mind, where they do get together and not afraid of flaunting it





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as us thirst tweeting as usual and evolved into something more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're working with someone hot, it's impossible to ignore, some things gotta give~

In an empty office on the 24th level, there’s only the sound of heavy breathing and things being knocked over.

Suwon pushes Jaeduck against the desk, kissing him roughly. Jaeduck is taken aback, his rational mind tells him to push Suwon away. But Suwon just tastes so good.

All he could do is weakly mutter, "Please don't do this,"

Instead of getting him to stop, his pleads made him even more appetizing to Suwon.

_ How did they get into this situation? _

 

Two months ago, Jaeduck was assigned a new project by his company director. As a senior designer of the design and development company, it’s not unusual for him to work in projects that requires him to be present at the company hiring them.

That’s when he met Jang Suwon, the project manager of this particular company. He looks young, but is already one of the senior managers of his company. He’s smart, and witty and it doesn’t hurt that he’s good looking too. They’ve been having these not so subtle flirtation, but things didn’t go anywhere.

That is, until today.

 

They had a dinner meeting with the investors of the project, Jaeduck’s presence is needed as he’s the one that has to come out with designs catered to the specific needs of them. After talking business, they wined and dined until the clock turned 8.

Suwon offered to send him home, but Jaeduck wanted to go back to the office to do some work first. He’s like that, needs to do things once he’s inspired. Suwon felt responsible to stay with him even when he told him he didn’t have to.

“I wish I had a good staff like you, so dedicated and talented,” Suwon suddenly complimented him, breaking the silence in the office.

“Yes you would be lucky to have me,” Jaeduck chuckled.

“Come on, let’s do a mock interview.” Suwon prompted, “It’ll be fun, and we could get to know each other better,” he persuaded him. “Please have a seat, Mr. Kim.”

Jaeduck pondered for few seconds before deciding to give in.

_ Where’s the harm in that, right? _


	2. A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a better way to get to know someone other than playing a game? A fun game~

The interview session that started with a simple _tell me about yourself_ had evolved to Jaeduck leaning against a desk with Suwon grinding against him. His hips pressing against Jaeduck’s so smooth and sensually. Jaeduck knows it's wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this, much less at the office. But the way Suwon's hips sway against him, make him gasp, thoughts running wild. He could imagine it now, Suwon moving those hips in the same precise way, but with his dick buried inside him.    
The thought sends jolts of arousal throughout his whole body,

"Fuck," Jaeduck moaned into the next kiss. He tugs at Suwon’s tie, pulling him closer.

 

Suwon smiles, sliding his hands up Jaeduck’s blouse, rubbing his soft skin.   
"I've been wanting to fuck you since this evening, when you arrived in this blouse," Suwon crudely made his intention known.   
Jaeduck blushes in response. That wasn't what he wanted when he picked out the blue blouse with the frilly collar and cuffs.   
"You're always so pretty in blouses," Sw whispered in his ear, nibbling on it.

 

Jaeduck sucked in a breath, Suwon's husky voice is already making him restless. Suwon presses soft wet kisses along his chin before going down his neck.

"Mr. Jang," Jaeduck begins, his reasoning trying to win one last time, "we sh....shouldn't. Not here,"

However, his hands don’t seem to agree. They are stroking Suwon's chest through his shirt, kneading the hard muscles underneath.

Suwon sighs, "Hmm, is that really what you want?"

Jaeduck frowns at the question but doesn't stop feeling him up.

"I can make it feel so good. Fuck you against the desk till you can't think. Leave you feeling it for days after. Wouldn't you like that?" Suwon enticed him.

"B...but, people might walk in, and the cctv..." Suwon kisses him again.

Jaeduck has doubts but he already could feel Suwon inside him, pounding into him without mercy that his knees grow weak.   
"There's no one here at this hour, and well, let the guards enjoy our video for their lonely nights~ we could even get a copy later," Suwon playfully responded.

Jaeduck opens his mouth to grumble at Suwon for his vulgar words, but Suwon’s fingers find his nipples. The slight roughness of his thumbs against them, makes Jaeduck's voice die in his throat. When he finally gets it back, all his judgement is lost. He doesn't nag at Suwon instead, he looks at him with hazy eyes.

"Fuck, " he mumbles, "Yes, do it, do anything you want with my body,"

 

Suwon doesn’t need him to repeat that as he untucks Jd's blouse to reveal his white torso.

“You're just too much of a tease, I really wanna hurt you," Suwon bites his own lips, barely able to contain his excitement. He replaces his thumb with his mouth, sucking on Jaeduck's nipple hard, lightly grazing his teeth on it. Jd winces, a sharp hiss escapes his lips.   
"Please, make it hurt, bite my nipples so they would be swollen and sore, please," he begged and jostling his chest closer to his head.

Suwon does as Jaeduck commands. He bites on one of the sensitive nubs, gently tugging at it with his teeth. His other hand fumbles around on the desk, grabbing a handful of paper clips.

When he slides one on the other nipple, Jaeduck clenches his jaw tight from the pressure. With his fingers, he roughly pinches and tugs at it, pressing on the clip so it clamps harder. Jaeduck runs his hand through Suwon’'s hair, gripping it slightly. The roughness encourages Suwon.

He attaches another clip to the nipple that was free, flicking the bud and tweaking it between his thumb and index finger. He bites the skin around Jaeduck's clipped nipple, sucking on it hard. Those are definitely going to be bruised the next morning but right now, Jaeduck is fully enjoying it, whimpering in both pain and pleasure.

Suwon sucks on the nipple a bit longer before removing the clips with his teeth, making Jaeduck whince at the way the metal pinches his flesh as its removed.

Jaeduck looks at Suwon in anticipation. Suwon catches his eyes. They glow as he pulls the paperclip out of his mouth. 

"Let's get on to the main course, I've been dreaming of your ass for so long now," Suwon unceremoniously drops his pants and boxer down, freeing his half erected cock. He unzips Jaeduck’s pants, and lifting his butt to let it slide off. 

 

His eyes widen in surprise and he can’t stop the grin forming on his face.   
"Fuck, you're wearing panties to work? You’re definitely gagging for me," he mocked Jaeduck, snapping the band of Jaeduck's panties against his hip.

Jaeduck mutters a soft ‘ah’ and blushes, trying to hide his face with one hand.

"That's not true," he mumbles weakly, "They just feel comfy."

Suwon hums as he rubs Jaeduck's thighs.

"Right.... that's why they are so sexy~ for comfort," Suwon retorts.

"I guess it's comfortable to do this to you then~" He tugs the panties up, so it is tautly pulled against Jaeduck's crotch. Jaeduck shudders from the friction, tears sparking in his eyes.   
"Naughty Jaeduckie, pretending to be demure when you likes being rough upon, such an immoral employee," Suwon pinches Jaeduck's thigh hard that it turns scarlet.

“I’m...I’m sorry, please discipline me,” Jaeduck pleaded, handing over a metal ruler he found in the pencil holder behind him. Suwon snatches the ruler and orders him to stretch out his legs. He massages Jaeduck’s slim legs before canning his calves with the ruler.  Jaeduck twitches and retracts his legs back, but Suwon stops him, “You think just once is enough?”

He looks at Suwon with his glazed eyes, but abides and stretches his legs back out again.

Suwon hits him again, a bit harder, eliciting a short cry from him. Jaeduck really gets off from being canned that his cock is hard and dripping precum. That didn’t go unnoticed by Suwon.

 

He takes an electric pencil sharpener resting at the corner of the surface and Jaeduck looks at him curiously.

“Did you know how good this electric sharpener is compared to the mechanical one?” He asked before continuing, “You just need to pop one and off it goes, shaves off the wood, making a lot of vibration at the same time.” He smiles deviously.

“Now let’s see how good you are at keeping track of the inventory,” he brings the sharpener close to Jaeduck’s crotch, rubbing it against his taint to give him an idea of what’s coming. He grabs boxes of pencils in the drawer, and Jaeduck swallows hard.

“You can’t look, but you have to count in your head how many pencils have I sharpened just by the (he lightly runs his hand on Jaeduck’s hard cock) feel of it. Whenever I stop, you have to tell me how many did I do.” He explained.

“What if...what if I’m wrong?” He queried, sounding a bit too eager.

“If you messed up, we have to redo the whole thing then, I have to sharpen a whole new set. Cos the other pencils don’t count, and don’t forget,” he slams the table with the ruler, “You still need to be punished for your mistakes~”

 

Suwon starts off with a blunt pencil. The moment the blade starts whirring, Jaeduck’s breath hitches. The vibration stimulates his groin, that he squeezes his thighs hard. Suwon is delighted seeing Jaeduck’s instant reaction. He pushes the pencil hard before pulling it out in a sudden leaving Jaeduck wanting more.

"Mr. Jang...don’t tease," he whines, his bottom lip quivering.

"I'm just appreciating how sensitive you are, your reaction is so good," Suwon said with a smile, “Now, we’ll begin the test,” he licks his lips, eyes gleaming with intent.

 

It started off easy. Jaeduck closed his eyes and Suwon sharpened three pencils. He stopped and asked Jaeduck and he could answer. But things got difficult when it reached the count of tens. Jaeduck’s head is cloudy from the sensation so he struggles to keep track. Plus with the way Suwon slyly stopped halfway and inserted the same one again made it hard to be sure.

And just as promised, when he messes up, he gets hit with the ruler. Suwon doesn't hesitate to give it to him good.

 

“What number is it now?” Suwon asked.

“33, ngh no 35!” he bites his lips.

“It’s 33!”

Jaeduck hisses as Suwon smacks his butt again.

"Mr. Kim, I'm disappointed, is this what your usual work ethic is like?"

"N..no, I'm sorry, I'll work harder," he stuttered.   
"Speaking of hard, you see this?" Suwon points down to his own bulging groin.

"This is all because of you, you need to take responsibility of your own doing!"   
"Y...yes, I should, let me attend to this urgent matter," Jaeduck gets down on his knees as Suwon sits back on the chair, impatient to be attended to by Jaeduck.   
  


Jaeduck kisses Suwon's inner thighs, rubbing gently on them. He wraps his hands around Suwon's hardness, he starts to hungrily licks him. He feels a burning need in his belly, he had been aching for Suwon's cock, especially after being stimulated again and again by the vibrator, no, sharpener.

After slathering Suwon's cock with his spit, he takes in Suwon a little at a time, adjusting his throat to his thickness. Suddenly, he’s pushed down, forced by Suwon to swallow him whole. Jaeduck chokes on his cock, eyes tearing up.   
"Get working! I didn't hire you to slack off!" Suwon demanded.

Jaeduck breathes in harshly through his nose for a moment before he starts to suck. Pulling halfway off Suwon before forcing himself back down to the base. His throat burns as he does but looking at Suwon's pleasured face and seeing the way his lip quivers slightly makes it worth it. He hollows his cheeks in slightly, hoping to get more out of him.

Suwon grunts, Jaeduck is just too good at sucking him off that within minutes he feels himself is already on the edge. Doesn't help that the person under him looks so pretty with thick red lips, and with his swollen tits and ass hung out in the open.   


Jaeduck notices how Suwon's cock twitches, so he doubles his effort, bobbing his head hard. He doesn't care of how messy he is now with the precum and spit, his only aim is to make Suwon feels good.   
  


Just as he's gagging himself balls deep, without warning, Suwon hauls him off. Jaeduck coughs over the sudden action. He looks up, scanning Suwon's face, worried if he did something he didn't like.   
"You're not getting off that easy, I'm gonna make you worth your salary," Suwon pushes him against the table, bending him over and spreading his legs apart.

 

Jaeduck yelps as Suwon slides right in. It burns to have him side in with no prep, just his spit on Suwon's dick to ease him in. But he’s been waiting for this for so long that the slight burn of the slow and gradual thrusts has him moaning quietly against the desk.

"Who told you to be quiet?" Suwon grunts as he slaps Jaeduck's tender ass, "I want to hear you clearly Mr. Kim." "S- sorry sir," Jaeduck apologized, pushing back a bit against Suwon, "I'll s-speak....up from now on."

"You better." Suwon responded as he picks up the pace.

Jaeduck doesn't hold back from loudly moaning as he's jolted against the desk from Suwon's  hard thrusts. Tears gather at his eyes as his tender abused nipples rub against the hard surface. He tries to look for something to steady himself with in vain.

Suwon notices his diacomfort. He pulls out abruptly, then turns Jaeduck over to face him.  With ease, he lifts him up on the desk, clearing the surface before pushing Jaeduck down on his back. He pushes Jaeduck's legs against his chest, raising his ass up so that he could fuck him properly.   
"I like to monitor how you look under pressure, so make sure to show me how much you love your job," he taunted him, lining up his tip on Jaeduck's hole before shoving it in again.   
  


Jaeduck’s hand trails down on his own throbbing cock, stroking it as he moans out of pleasure. He plays with his own sore nipples, pinching and twisting them, enjoying how delicious the pain feels.   


Suwon watches him with dark eyes, loving how erotic Jaeduck looks right now.   
"You're such a nymphomaniac, you love it too much, being messed up hard like this," he pounds into him roughly, getting so turned on watching Jaeduck.   
"O...only for you, Mr. Jang, Sir, I promised to do my best, and to be passionate about my work,” Jaeduck slurred in between hitched breaths, “are... you satisfied with my performance?" His half-lidded eyes looking up at Suwon, beseeching hope.   
"I'll tell you after I finished the assessment, I assure you that I rate my workers fairly without biased,” Suwon replied.   
"Not even after this?” Jaeduck pouts.   
"This is your job after all, so I'll take this, uh," Suwon shivers as his cock jerks, "into consideration, so make every second counts,"   
Jaeduck too is close, he tightens his muscle around Suwon.

With the way Jaeduck clamping down on his dick like this, Suwon knows he won't be able to hold on for long. He grips Jaeduck's hips and thrusts violently into him. A few more times and he comes with a grunt. Jaeduck wails under him, hips shaking as he comes shortly after.

 

Suwon takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out. He looks down at Jaeduck with satisfaction. He looks so perfect, his body trembling from pleasure and blushed from exhaustion. Caressing his chest that's decorated in his own come, Jaeduck asks with raspy voice, “How did I do sir?”

Suwon smiles, reaching down to lovingly stroke Jaeduck's swollen lips with his thumb. "Mr Kim, I think you have potential. You might even become my favorite employee."

Suwon gazes at Jaeduck again, taking all of him and saving the picture in his mind. Of Jaeduck spent, swollen and flushing red, his gaping hole that's leaking, stained by his own come, he looks so beautiful.   
  


After catching their breath, Suwon pulls out a handful tissue and starts wiping his sticky self, preparing to get home. Jaeduck tries to get off the desk but Suwon stops him.   
"It's ok, you must be sore, I'll take care of you," he then grabs another handful of tissue and cleans Jaeduck the best he could. He straighten up Jaeduck’s clothes and lifts him off the table. Jaeduck wanted to rearrange the table but Suwon tells him to just let it be.   
"Right now I'll get you home, it's really late,” he grabs his coat. “Can you walk to the car?" He asked Jaeduck, sounding a little worried    
“My body aches but I think I'm good," Jd affirmed, flashing a soft smile.


	3. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night didn't end there. Suwon is a gentleman who takes care of his sweet partner.  
> But maybe Jaeduck isn't as sweet as he thought.

As Suwon drives back to Jaeduck’s place, Jaeduck can’t help but keep yawning. He’s shifting in his seat trying to stay alert.  
"Hey, just sleep, I'll wake you up when we're there," Jaeduck barely listened to Suwon’s words, already fallen asleep.

It seems like he had only closed his eyes for a moment before he could feel Suwon's hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him awake.

"We're here," he quietly informed him.  Jaeduck rubs his eyes simultaneously as he weakly nods. Stepping out of the car, he mumbles a quick 'thank you' and 'goodbye' before walking towards the building.

He must has been very drowsy because he only took a few steps before stumbling on his feet. Jaeduck expected to fall, already closing his eyes as he readied himself for the pain. But it never comes. Instead, he senses Suwon's strong arms around his waist, catching and pulling him towards him.

Jaeduck looks at Suwon in surprise, unsure of when Suwon had gotten out of the car.

"Let me walk you inside, you don't look so good," Jaeduck frowns, though he is sleep deprived from preparing for the meeting the night before, he does not want to appear fragile or clingy, "No, I'm alright. Just clumsy."

Suwon frowns back. "Please, I dont think it's a good idea. You seem very tired. And it won't be a bother."

Jaeduck wanted to reject the offer but he knew Suwon would have persisted, so he agreed. He lets Suwon lead him inside the elevator.

"What number?" Suwon asked.

"6" Jaeduck murmured, leaning his head against the wall.

Suwon presses the respective button. From the corner of his eyes, he steals a glance at Jaeduck. He looks dreamy. Long lashes on his soft cheeks, still a bit blushed from earlier. Suwon wanted to kiss him again. Press him against the elevator wall but he couldn't. Not with how tired Jaeduck appears.

When they arrived at the floor and to his unit, Jaeduck hurriedly punches his password on the keypad, unable to wait any longer to rest his head on his bed.  
Suddenly, Suwon sweeps him off the ground, carrying him in his arms, asking, "Where's your bedroom?"  
Jaeduck, startled, starts blushing again. "Suwon, please, not now, I'm still tired,"  
"No, you silly, I'm putting you to sleep," he chuckled.  
"Oh," Jaeduck is ashamed for thinking ahead of himself.  
He points to the room and Suwon then gently lays him down on the bed. He strips Jaeduck off his shirt and pants, asking him if he wants a bath.

"N...no, I'll just take one in the morning, I'm so tired," he just wants to sleep but Suwon insists that he wears something to sleep, else he might catch a cold. Jaeduck grumpily shows him his wardrobe and lets Suwon help him get dressed.  
Finally, Suwon stops nagging and Jaeduck quickly drifts off into slumber.  


His sweet dream comes to a pause when he notices how the bed has sunken besides him. He peeks to his side to see Suwon, now dressed in Jaeduck’s own clothes, smelling like his soap, is lying next to him.

Jaeduck clamps a hand on his mouth to keep himself from screaming in surprise. He tries to remember what happened, panicking as he thinks of the worst.

_Did he make a move on Mr Jang earlier?_

He blushes when he remembers. The witty comments leading from one thing to another. How daring he had been when he kissed him back.

'Oh my god,' he thinks, 'he saw my panties.'

Jaeduck’s face burns in embarrassment. Mr. Jang knows, and worse, he guessed correctly. The fact that Jaeduck definitely wore them because of him.

He had heard some of the secretaries gossiping, saying Mr. Jang was a fan of lingerie. That he only slept with women who wore sexy panties. Jaeduck had scowled when he heard the rumor but curiosity had gotten the best of him, making him buy a set in shame.

Jaeduck remembers the first time he wore it. Looking at himself in the mirror wondering what Suwon would say if he ever saw him in it. And to have had it to actually happened. Jaeduck feels a tinge of joy. But he quickly shakes his head, trying to focus on his current situation.

 _Suwon is sleeping on his bed, right next to him._

He debates over calling him out right then and now or to wait until morning.

However, upon considering how tired he looks, snoring softly, Jaeduck decides to wait.  
'It won't hurt to let him stay overnight,' he thought.

After all, they did more than just lie on bed together before. He gets ashamed again recalling the wild things they did. His body still hurts so much, but still feels so good.  
Jaeduck massages his own sore body as he falls back to sleep.

 

Suwon wakes up startled, from the tingling sensation on his crotch. At first he's confused. It's like he's 15 again, waking up embarrassed from a wet dream. He’s even more mortified as he recalls he's at Jaeduck's place.

He sucks in a breath as he feels it again. A wet sensation on his dick. Looking down, he is surprised to see Jaeduck on his hands and knees, back arched like a cat. He couldn’t see his face clearly in the dark, but he feels Jaeduck's gaze on him.

"Jaeduck?" He asked, shuddering when Jaeduck flicks the head with his tongue.

"What are you doing?” Suwon’s voice is hoarse. Still, Jaeduck does not answer him. Instead, he drags his tongue against Suwon's length, going all the way down to the base. Suwon gasps as Jaeduck sucks on the side, tongue tracing the sensitive veins as he lovingly fondles Suwon's balls with one hand. 

Suwon finds it impossible to not get hard with Jaeduck's careful attention, hissing through his teeth as Jaeduck squeezes his balls a bit roughly. Jaeduck suddenly stops licking him, soft purrs escaping his lips. Suwon’s heart races as he watches Jaeduck climb up his thighs, not wasting any time to slip Suwon’s erect dick inside him.  
Suwon groans at how tight Jaeduck feels, overwhelmed by the way he almost immediately starts fucking himself on Suwon.

"Jaeduck...ahh," Suwon whimpers, "slow down,"

He ignores him, moving faster. His blunt nails digging into Suwon’s abs as he mewls out loud.

It's hot. There's no denying that. Jaeduck looks so fucking hot, moaning like a sexy kitty.  Suwon ultimately decides it's best to just enjoy the show. So he grips tightly on Jaeduck's thighs and lets him do as he pleases.

With the way Jaeduck bouncing off him so vigorously, the orgasm doesn’t take long to set in. Suwon couldn't push him off when he come, unintentionally filling up Jaeduck with his seeds once again.Nevertheless, even after that, Jaeduck humps his flaccid cock, desperate for his own release. He trills with a high pitch as he jacks himself to completion, spraying his fluid on Suwon's (his own, really) shirt.

After he's done, he swiftly rolls off him and lies back next to him like nothing happened.

Suwon is still catching his breath as he stares at Jaeduck in confusion. He doesn't know what just happened. Jaeduck gave him one of the best fucks in his life and now he's just... sleeping? No words or indication. Suwon couldn’t lie, Jaeduck's coldness hurts him. He thought with the way they were going, Jaeduck might cuddle or tease him a little, calling him his sex toy or something. Anything!

But now, he just ignores him, sleeping soundly, leaving Suwon feeling used.  


 

Jaeduck feels sore all over. And dirty.  
It’s excruciating to step on the floor, like he's walking on needles. He screams in silence, not wanting to wake up Suwon.  
He enters the shower and inspects himself in the mirror to see the damage from last night. His lips are still red, his nipples are throbbing, like they could come off anytime. There are marks on his neck and torso, and bruises scattered on his hips and thighs. His ass hurts a lot, both from the spanking and from being fucked raw.  


"We really overdid it last night, I don't think I could go to work like this," he sighed.

Luckily for him, his work doesn't really require him to be in the office all the time. He’ll just text the office later telling them he'll work from home today.  
Jaeduck turns on the shower, thoroughly cleaning himself up under the warm water.  
"Damn, he came a lot in me," Jaeduck exclaimed. He thought they had cleaned up most of it last night, but there's still so much left. He doesn't think too much of it, just lathering up soaps on his body, wincing when his hand touches a sore spot.

He comes out of the shower refreshed and relaxed. As he's grabbing his clothes from the wardrobe, he hears Suwon clearing his throat. Jaeduck jumps slightly in surprise before turning around to face him.

Suwon looks hot, sitting on the bed with messy hair. Jaeduck's pair of pajamas stretched tightly over Suwon's larger, muscular chest. He looks even more enticing than when he had his suit on.

Jaeduck shifts a bit where he stands, feeling completely naked under Suwon's gaze despite the large fluffy bathrobe he has on.

"Uhh good morning," Jaeduck stuttered.

Suwon glowers at him and Jaeduck suddenly feels awful, his gaze falling to the foot of the bed.

"Well you're pretty happy this morning, bet you're extremely satisfied with yourself, huh?" Suwon broke the awkward silence.

"I..I don't.."

"Nope," Suwon cuts him off.

In one smooth move, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and starts walking towards Jaeduck. He stops in front of him, hands on the wall, trapping Jaeduck between them.

"I don't appreciate being played with - especially not by naughty kittens." He muttered with a husky voice. "I was going to let you off easily but maybe you still need to be taught some discipline."

Jaeduck is clueless on what Suwon is rambling about, unable to recall what exactly he did wrong. He's sure he was totally submissive last night, doing everything Suwon asked of him. However, he complies when Suwon forcibly turning him to lean forward against the wall.

Suwon slides up his robe, making him shiver from the cold air. Jaeduck wants to say no to another fuck but he's anticipating it a little.  
Jaeduck suddenly cries out. He was waiting for Suwon's fingers to touch him, but all he got is a stinging slaps on his cheeks.  
"That hurts," he whimpered, his ass is still hurting from last night.  
"Good. It is a punishment, not a reward," Jaeduck feels a tingle in his ear when Suwon whispered in it with his hot breath.

Suwon yanks him close, and for a moment, Jaeduck thought they'll kiss before he gets thrown on the bed. He lands on his stomach, legs hanging slightly over the edge. Suwon throws the robe up without much delicacy, spanking his bare ass, hard. Jaeduck has no time to recover before he's slapped again.

Suwon grabs Jaeduck’s hair, growling, "You think you could just use me like that?"  
Jaeduck cries out in pain, "Please, I don't know what you're talking about, you're hurting me, I don't like this,”  
"No need to act weak now, you surely didn't mind doing it rough last night, not caring how I felt," Suwon screeched, there's hurt in his voice.  
"D...did I do something wrong?” Jaeduck sincerely asked, “I followed everything you wanted," tears streamed down his face. He's befuddled as how he's the one being spanked but somehow Suwon seems to be hurting too.  
Suwon tries to read Jaeduck's expression but couldn't find what he's looking for. Instead, all he sees is a sobbing mess.

He snatches his car keys from the bedside table and dashes out the room, cursing. Jaeduck hears the front door being slammed shut. Wincing from the burning sensation on his butt, he slowly gets on his side.  
The room is in a disarray, with Suwon and his own clothes piling on the floor. The sight of them makes Jaeduck worried. He peeks outside the window, Suwon is definitely gone. He left in Jaeduck’s pjs, too upset to pick anything else up.

And Jaeduck can't figure out why.


	4. Suddenly I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spark seemed to be lost forever.  
> Jaeduck doesn't know why but it hurts.  
> But maybe, there's still hope.

It's been a couple of week since then. Both Suwon and Jaeduck have been avoiding each other, discussing their project through emails or Suwon’s subordinate. During the few times they couldn't escape meeting, Suwon gave Jaeduck a cold shoulder with unnecessarily sarcastic remarks. Which just hurts Jaeduck.

Today, Jaeduck is in the office to finalize his part. As luck would have it, Suwon is away on another appointment. So, Jaeduck works in peace, not worrying over any accidental and awkward meetings.  
When the clock hits 7 pm, his work is finally done. Just needs to be saved and printed now.  
Just as he's about to do that, his laptop suddenly turned off.  
"What the heck???"

He calms himself and tries rebooting but the screen is still black. He calls the technician in a haste.  
"Sorry Jaeduck, but the plug you’re using short-circuited. Unfortunately, your laptop is toast," he told him regrettably.  
"No, no, this can’t be happening, everything is in there. And the finalized design, I haven’t upload it yet to the cloud!" Jaeduck falls to his chair, devastated. All his efforts, gone to waste.  
"Let me try to see if I could recover anything from your laptop," the technician suggested.  
"Please, please do that," Jaeduck bites his lips.  
"But it will take about 2 days, minimum," the technician explained.  
"What?! I don't have that much time, I need to submit it tomorrow," Jaeduck looks like he's about to cry. All his hard work over the month is gone. The technician could only look at him with pity.

Jaeduck takes a deep breath, "It's ok, you had faced worse problems before, you can do this!" He pep talked himself before slapping his cheeks.  
"Is there a computer I could borrow?" he asks, turning to the guy who was watching at him weirdly.  
"Aah yes, I could lend you that,"  
"Ok good, I still have the earlier version of the design saved, just need to redo the one week progress in one night," at this point he's just talking to himself.  
"Erm, so, do you need anything else?” the technician asked.  
"Some lemon jellies would be nice, thanks!"

 

As usual Suwon comes into the office early, just after the sun rises. The guards are not surprised to see him, this is Suwon's usual routine every time a project is due. They politely greet him good morning as he nods to them.  
He walks off the elevator, heading to the team's assigned work room. He’s planning to look through the project one last time, preparing himself before the presentation.

But opening the door, he almost falls back in surprise.

There’s Jaeduck, only in his yesterday’s shirt and tie, his pants missing. He’s standing with one thigh on the table, breathing laboriously as he rubs his incredibly hard dick against the smooth wooden surface.

"What are you doing?!" Suwon hissed at Jaeduck, quickly shutting the door behind him, but the guy ignores him.

Jaeduck suddenly stops what he was doing, opting to reach over to his exposed ass and with the intention of fingering himself. Suwon panics and strides up to him, grabbing his hand to stop him from touching himself.

"Stop it! You’re in the office, god damnit!" he growled.

But Jaeduck doesnt stop. He takes advantage of Suwon's new position between his legs to start to humping against Suwon, whining indecipherably.

“Fu...no…Jaeduck, what’s got into you?” Suwon tries to push him away.

That's when Suwon noticed it.

Jaeduck’s irises are blown wide and an empty eerie stare in his eyes.

"Jaeduck?" He called him, ignoring the way he’s on him now, humping his leg with soft, needy whimpers.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" He called him again, but there's no answer.

He wouldn't snap out of it no matter how Suwon shook his shoulders or shouted in his ears. Suwon thinks back to the night that Jaeduck came on to him without warning. He gulps, trying to come to a logical deduction for a solution.

"Maybe...you need to...?" It’s like he’s talking to a wall, for Jaeduck still has a blank gaze and keeps grinding his crotch on him.  
"Damn it, I hope this works, else I'm gonna get sued for harassment," Suwon nervously takes Jaeduck's cock, sucking in a breath before his hands begin to slowly stroke him.

That's when he gets a response from him. Jaeduck immediately bends forward into his touch, crying in pleasure.

He starts to move his hips faster, thrusting into Suwon’s hand almost haphazardly, demanding Suwon to stroke faster.

Suwon complies, spending up his hand movements. With his free hand, he takes out the handkerchief in his pocket, wrapping it around Jaeduck’s cock to avoid the incoming mess.

Suwon works him good until Jaeduck is panting. With one last deep grunt, Jaeduck comes in Suwon’s hand.  
“You look so hot right now,” Suwon thinks but stops himself as he's about to lean and kiss Jaeduck.

“Yah, what's wrong with you? He's unconscious!' He chided himself.

Suwon ties up the sullied handkerchief to be disposed off later. Jaeduck, covered in a layer of sweat, hums in content. He leans on the table, completely exhausted and ready to sleep. But Suwon quickly pulls him off before he could lie down, "Don't sleep yet ok? I'll get you to a more comfortable place to sleep,"

He wraps Jaeduck’s waist with the coat he had on earlier. With ease, he lifts Jaeduck in his arms bridal style. Jaeduck purrs and nuzzles up on Suwon's chest, searching for warmth. The act makes Suwon’s heart skip a beat, gushing over how cute Jaeduck is. The way he tucks his head under Suwon's chin micking the mannerism of a kitten. Suwon makes sure the coast is clear before smuggling Jaeduck into his office, and lay him down on the couch there.

"You got a whole lot of explaining to do later," he muttered to the sleeping figure.


	5. If You Talk In Your Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwon found out Jaeduck's little secret~  
> "Sleep warm, sleep tight, when you turn off the light,  
> Sleep warm, sleep well, my love.  
> Rest your head on the pillow, what a lucky pillow,  
> Close to you, so close to you all night."

Jaeduck wakes up feeling refreshed. He stretches happily on the soft leather surface, glad to be fully rested despite the long night.  
But when did he lie down? He suddenly thought.  
He quickly sits up, nervous realising that this is not the project room.  
As he pans around, he yelps in surprise to see Suwon sitting at his desk, typing away.  
The noise caught Suwon’s attention and he stares at his direction.

Jaeduck feels scared, he jolts up ready to leave and that's when he feels a slight breeze on his lower half. He fumbles for the blanket he had dropped on the floor, wrapping it around his waist, his face reddening.  
"I....." Jaeduck said, voice shaking.  
"Sit down," Suwon said as he turns his head back to the computer screen, "We need to talk."  
Jaeduck nods although visibly pained as he sinks back down on the couch.

"Mr. Ja...." Jd began to speak but immediately quietens when Suwon stands up and walks over to him. He automatically looks down at his feet.  
Suwon stops in front of him.  
"So, you sleepwalk," he said, "That explains a lot."

Jaeduck looks at him, confused.  
"I don't sleepwalk," he said.  
"Yeah, you do,” Suwon reaffirmed, “There’s no point hiding it from me after what just happened."  
"But I really don't!" Jaeduck insisted.  
"Hrmm - Suwon looks at him curiously- guess you don't know about it?"  
There’s a brief silence before he informs, "I've caught you doing it, twice now,"

 

Jaeduck fidgets, feeling uneasy. Suwon wouldn't be lying about this right?  
"Mr. Jang, please don't lie to me, I know you hate me for some reason, but…”  
"I don't... hate you.” Suwon cut him off.  
“At least now that I know the truth,” Suwon’s face softens, “I owe you an apology for the way I've been acting since that day. You were totally innocent, it was me who blindly thought badly of you," Suwon apologized, feeling really sorry.  
"But, please, trust me about the sleepwalking," he said earnestly, his voice warms Jaeduck's heart.  
He asks, "What exactly...did you see me do?”  
Suwon hesitates before deciding that it's best to tell him the truth.  
"Rather than sleepwalking, you were, having sex in your sleep."  
Jaeduck’s mouth drops and his cheeks grow red.

"I, of course, was confused," Suwon clears his throat, looking obviously awkward, "That night I woke up to you sucking me off.” (Jaeduck eyes widen in shock)  
“You acted so normally, looking fully in control of yourself. It seemed like you were having your way with me." Suwon pauses, "And today I walked in to you masturbating in the project room."  
Jaeduck feels like sinking into the couch and disappearing.  
"I told you to stop but when you didn't seem to be responding, I put things together." Suwon said.

 

When Suwon finished, Jaeduck buries his face in his hands, speechless.  
He’s partly glad Suwon didn’t retell the story in full detail, but he is also mortified, wondering what potential details he left out.  
However, while panicking, a revelation hits him.  
"Wait," Jaeduck asked, "Then, the reason you were upset at me..."  
Suwon’s neck turns red, from the collar extending to the tips of his ears.  
"I was being childish. My feelings got hurt because I thought you were having your way with me," he confessed.

It’s Suwon's turn to be embarrassed, feeling exposed and wanting to disappear despite him being fully dressed and towering over Jaeduck.

"...owh..." Jaeduck blurted out.  
Suwon isn't sure what that means.  
Is he forgiven? Does Jaeduck hate him for being rash and, oh god,...violent?

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I had no right to do that to you, I understand that you're mad at me..." He averts his gaze, unable to face Jaeduck.  
"No, I'm not."  
Suwon glances at Jaeduck, seeing that he looks a bit overwhelmed.  
"I'm just glad that you don't really hate me, and that I didn't hurt you, intentionally," he said with a smile.  
Suwon’s heart feels like it's about to burst. He leaps forward to kiss Jaeduck, relieved that he returns the kiss.  
"You don't know how much I've been wanting to do that every time I see you," Suwon shyly said.

He gets down, wrapping his arms around Jaeduck and pressing his face into his soft stomach.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you." He murmured.  
Jaeduck beams, instinctively reaching to stroke Suwon’s cheek, when he suddenly realizes his act.  
"Sorry," he pulls his hand away, "I don't know why but I wanted to comfort you like a child."  
Suwon grips Jaeduck’s hand and puts it back on his cheek.  
"I am a child, acting like a spoiled brat," he mumbled, "I don't know if you knew, but I'm actually younger than you."  
Jaeduck is surprised. With how Suwon acting so manly and mature, he was sure that they were at least of the same age.  
"So, treat me like a child please," Suwon pleaded, "Baby me, even though I should be the one doing that to you instead, after everything."

Jaeduck replies by softly kissing the top of his head, his eyes and his cheeks, all the while massaging Suwon's back.  
"Thanks for taking care of me, I don't know what would happen if anyone else found me in that state," Jaeduck sincerely said.  
"It's ok, I'm glad I found you,” there’s a glint in Suwon’s eyes, “that I'm the one that got to see you like that, a really hot and sexy kitten," Sw teased.  
His hand slides up Jaeduck’s thigh, pressing onto it.  
Jaeduck blushes madly, he couldn't bear to think of what he did while sleepwalking.

"Please, don't talk about that again," he begged.  
With a devilish grin, Suwon says,"Oh but it's hot, let me show you how I helped you go back to sleep~"

Suwon splits Jaeduck’s thighs apart, pushing him down on the couch. Jaeduck breathes hard, getting aroused over the way Suwon's hands glide on his skin.  
Suwon caresses Jaeduck’s inner thighs, making his skin tingle but purposely missed his crotch, and Jaeduck naturally aches to be touched there.  
He holds his breath as Suwon slowly brings his hand close, and closer...

...And the phone rings.

Both of them freeze on the spot.  
Jaeduck nudges at Suwon to answer the phone.  
"Hmm, ah, yes, Jang Suwon speaking," Suwon tried to answer as calm as possible as Jaeduck eyeing him with worry.  
"Yes...uh huh, yep, don't worry, ok, good," he ends the conversation.  
He then looks over at Jaeduck.  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's the investors, they changed the meeting place," Suwon explained.  
"Oh right, my design! Have you.."  
"I had seen it,” Suwon calmed him.  
“Thanks for the notes too," Suwon smiled before his expression changed serious, "But right now, you need to shower and join me for the meeting."  
"Yeah, I'll go back home and come back later," Jaeduck said, haphazardly looking around for his clothes.  
"I’ll drive you home and then we'll go directly from there," Suwon picks up his coat and briefcase before Jaeduck could refuse.

The drive to his place was quiet. Jaeduck didn’t know what to say. Part of him wishes that the investors hadn't interrupt them. He really wanted to see what Suwon would have done. "Uhh, I won't take long but please come inside," he invited him.

Jaeduck rushes to his room once they got inside his home.  
"Sorry, I can't offer you anything, just have whatever you want from the fridge," he shouted, busily picking out some clothes. He hears Suwon’s laugh,"It's fine. Don't worry, just get ready."  
Jaeduck washes himself quickly and steps out of the shower to get dressed.  
His fluid motion halted when he notices the clothes he brought.  
It could have been out of habit, or maybe it was the fact that he’s still lusting over Suwon, but among the new change of clothes he selected is a very lacy lingerie one piece instead of his usual underwear.  
Jaeduck curses, even more so when he realizes the time.  
"Its fine," he tells himself as he slips into the one piece and pulls the fine straps on, "No one will see this, I’ll have a full suit on." 

A few minutes later, Jaeduck comes out fully dressed with his hair combed neatly to the side. "Ready?" Suwon asked, already heading towards the door.  
Jd nods and follows him.


End file.
